


Darkness In Shadows

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Drinking to death, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed ends his life…successfully.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Darkness In Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Contains depression and self harm. You've been warned.

Ed's POV

Depression, that word alone is what I'm diagnosed with. Of course, I don't know what else to believe. I mean, it's been two years since I became captain aboard The Orville and three years since Kelly cheated on me. Yes, I'm going to continue say she cheated on me because I don't believe a damn word that Darulio was on heat. I feel so alone, knowing all my relationships never work out. From Kelly to Teleya, it's obvious nobody wants to be with me and I'm tired of feeling this way. 

I stayed in my quarters and locked the door, that way nobody will find me or say anything. I'm going to do the inevitable: I'm going to kill myself by drinking to death. It's easy as I have no other escape. I've been contemplating whether I should end my life or not. And now, I finally am able to feel free and do whatever the hell I want. I sang a song that my grandfather used to sing to me when I was very little that always made me went to sleep. I synthesized a few drinks and began drinking them one at a time. Everything was spinning and I couldn't keep my eyes awake. This is the end. The time is finally here. I said to myself, my eyes shutting. 

End


End file.
